


The cardinal's turn at karaoke

by ReignOfRats



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignOfRats/pseuds/ReignOfRats
Summary: Papa Emeritus III buys a karaoke machine and invites Cardinal Copia over for a dinner date and some karaoke.





	The cardinal's turn at karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So another drabble. This time it is Copia's turn at karaoke. I hope you enjoy it!  
> The song used is "This is My Life" By MONO INC.

Papa Emeritus III had gone out and bought a karaoke machine. He invited Cardinal Copia to his chambers for dinner and some karaoke. There was a knock on the door and Papa walked over to it, pausing briefly to smooth his clothing. He was in a white button down shirt and black trousers. He opened the door to reveal his handsome cardinal, who decided to forgo the cassock and was in a black sweater and his black trousers (which Papa loved when he wore them, as they hugged his body in all the right ways). Papa grinned at Copia, “C’mon in!” He held the door open for the other. Once Copia entered, Papa pulled him close and gave him a heated kiss. After a brief make out session, Copia pulled away, face flushed and gave Papa a small smile. “M-maybe we should eat first, yes?” Papa laughed as Copia’s stomach growled. The cardinal’s face got even redder. “Yes. Yes, we shall. Here.” Papa walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Copia. The table was nicely set with roses in the middle and some candles. Two plates of baked ziti were layed out. Copia went over and sat down, “Thank you Emeritus” As Papa went to round the table, Copia smacked his ass. Papa jumped and smirked at Copia. The two talked about their days as they enjoyed their meal and drank Papa’s favorite wine. Papa was a rather good cook…with certain meals. Baked ziti was one of the things he cooked best.

Once they were done eaten, Papa stood up and took the dishes and dropped them in the sink. “I bought something, Tesoro.” He said walked to the living room. Copia had already gotten up and was already reseated on the sofa. Copia looked at Papa curiously. “Oh? And whats that?” Copia asked, sipping his wine still. Papa came over and pulled out a machine that was hidden behind a chair. “Ta da!” He said and laughed. “A karaoke machine!” He grinned at Copia, still remember the time they went out and he gave a special performance to Copia. Copia blushed but laughed, “Really Emeritus? There was no need to buy one.” Papa shrugged and sat down next to Copia on the couch, taking his own cup of wine and drinking it. “Ah, but this way we do not have to leave the comfort of my room.” He said suggestively, nudging Copia in the ribs with his elbow. Copia just shook his head with a blush. “Wanna try it out?” Papa asked him. Copia shook his head. He wasn’t too confident to use one of the things. “Oh c’mon, Tesoro. It will be fun!” Papa shoved Copia, trying to get him to stand up, almost making him drop his wine. Copia sighed and placed the wine on the table. “Alright, fine.”

Copia got up and went to fiddle with the machine. Papa sat back and enjoyed his wine as Copia set up the machine. At one point he had bent over to plug something in, giving Papa a nice view of his ass. He whistled, causing Copia to jump and look at him, face red. Copia shook his head and began to choose a song. Finally settling on one, Copia took the mic and stood back, looking at the lyric screen. He knew he could sing decently, but he was still a bit nervous, even if it was just Papa he was singing for. The song started to play and Copia took a deep breath and started to sing:

_“Let me hear the noise of a million yells_   
_Let me take command of a million cells_   
_Let me feel the verve of life, the verve of life”_

His head started to bob to the beat and he glanced at Papa, who was staring at him, wine in hand, with a smile. Papa knew Copia had a good voice, and good moves. So he hoped Copia would do some dancing for him.

_“Let me feel the heat of a million flames_   
_Let this be the game of a million games_   
_Let me feel the verve tonight, the verve tonight”_

Copia’s nerves were starting to go away as he got more into the karaoke. He started to move his body more to the beat, looking at Papa more often.

_“Never say never_   
_Giving my best_   
_Never say die along the test_   
_Knowing my time is yet to come”_

Copia imitated Papa by tossing the mic to his other hand before the next verse started. Papa smirked at Copia. He was enjoying watching him relax more and get into it.

_“This is my life, life, life - I live_   
_And this is my life, life, life - I give_   
_And this is my time, time, time - I use_   
_This is the life, life, life - I choose”_

Copia sang the words and at ‘I choose’ he pointed to Papa with a smile. Papa stared at him before giving him a huge smile. Copia continued to move to the beat of the song.

_“Let me see the flash of a million lights_   
_Let me set the line to an unforeseen height_   
_Let me feel the verve of life, the verve of life”_

Copia started to walk a bit as he sung, doing some hand motions, like he has seen Papa do when performing. Papa by now has stopped drinking his wine and his full attention is on Copia.

_“Never say never_   
_Giving my best_   
_Never say die along the test_   
_Knowing my time is yet to come”_

_“This is my life, life, life - I live_   
_And this is my life, life, life - I give_   
_And this is my time, time, time - I use_   
_This is the life, life, life - I choose_   
_And this is my life,_   
_This is my life_   
_This is my life_   
_My time is yet to come”_

Copia moved over to where Papa was sitting during the instrumental part of the song. He leaned down and gave Papa a kiss and stole a sip of wine. Papa laughed as Copia went back over to where he was before and started to dance some more to the beat. Copia tossed the mic to his other hand again before he started to sing the ending of the song.

_“This is my life, life, life I - live_   
_And this is my life, life, life - I give_   
_And this is my time, time, time - I use_   
_This is the life, life, life - I choose”_

At ‘I choose’, Copia again pointed at Papa but this time blew him a kiss. Papa blew a kiss back and Copia caught it and put his hand to his heart. Papa just about melted at the sweet gesture his boyfriend just did. Papa gave him another wide smile, eyes shining with pure love.

_“And this is my life,_   
_Yeah, this is my life_   
_This is my life_   
_My time is yet to come_   
_And this is my life,_   
_Yeah, this is my life_   
_This is my life_   
_My time is yet to come”_

As the song ended, Copia bowed dramatically. Papa stood up and clapped for him. Copia’s face got red. “So uh…h-how was that?” He asked nervously. Papa walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. “That was fantastic, Tesoro. Less sexy than I was hoping for, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.” He whispered into Copia’s ear. The cardinal blushed. “I uh, like that song” He chuckled. Papa hummed and put his hand on Copia’s cheek and kissed him. Copia wrapped his arms around Papa’s neck and deepened the kiss. He was glad Papa liked his performance. He started to really get into it, and sort of enjoyed it. Copia led Papa back over to the couch and broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, “Then let me show you sexy now.” He said, pushing Papa down on the couch and getting on his lap before resuming the kiss.

It seems whenever they both do karaoke, it always ends in sex. Not that either one was complaining.


End file.
